La sombra de un heroe
by maryhamatogirl
Summary: Tras un sacrificio de uno de los miembros del clan Hamato Yoshi, lleva a la muerte de un héroe y tras las sombras el arma perfecta...
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, pues aquí con otra historia, se que tengo mil por terminar

Pero cuando se me mete una idea a la cabeza, empiezo a trabajar: P

Tal vez sea un error o quizás un empuje a terminar más rápido tanto fic, pero no pude dejar pasar esto, tengo otro escrito de tan solo tres capítulos, solo corrijo y lo subo, pero este fue especial porque estaba viendo el capítulo del final de temporada y escribiendo al mismo tiempo.

Bueno sin mas palabras aquí lo tienen espero sus comentarios

Basado en el capitulo Showdown final de temporada

Las tmnt no me pertenecen, a ella les devo mi inspiración solamente,

Este capítulo será corto.

Su amiga Maryhamatogirl.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡Leonardo! – el grito de Rafa se perdía mientras se alejaba en aquella esfera que rescataba a sus hermanos y a su amiga. Todos observaban el rostro de Leo que sonreía al verlos salir de aquella inminente destrucción "No importa que o quien se tenga que sacrificar" el bien de la humanidad y la familia estaban primero.

-No Leo – Mikey graba esa mirada de su hermano.

-Leo – Don no puede creer lo que está a punto de suceder.

Aquella capsula cae al mar e inmediatamente la abren observando alrededor.

-No lo puedo creer – Doni observa a sus hermanos – lo logramos –

A lo alto observan el tecnodrom cayendo al profundo mar, haciendo violentas olas de apoco se sumerge perdiéndose en el enorme mar.

-No…Leo – Mikey abre sus ojos poniéndose cristalinos observando desaparecer aquel lugar junto a su hermano mayor.

-No puedo creer que no este aquí – Doni baja la mirada –no puede ser –

Abril se recarga a el abrazándolo sin poder detener el llanto.

-Fue por nosotros – Rafa tiembla lleno de emociones encontradas - ¿Por qué lo hizo? – se le quiebra la voz – no tuvo que hacerlo, teníamos que salir juntos…solo era cuestión de tiempo – su voz se escuchaba llena de dolor – tuvo que ser un maldito héroe – aprieta sus ojos lo mas fuerte que parecía lastimarlos, se sienta y esconde su rostro en sus manos.

Mikey se acerca y se sienta a su lado recargando la cabeza en la rodilla de su hermano, su llanto parecía sollozos silenciosos.

-Tenemos que regresar a casa – Doni cierra los ojos mientras una lagrima resbala por su mejilla – tenemos que decirle a Sensei que…salvamos al mundo –

Tiempo después en la guarida…

El Sensei observaba la foto de su familia cuando era humano, aquella revelación que se le había regalado a manos de su propio verdugo le hacia doler su corazón y espíritu, su hija que creía muerta ahora estaba viva, no había mayor alegría saberla sana y salvo… pero a costa de que u de quien.

Unos pasos se escuchan llegar, pasos llenos de carga y sentimiento, deja la foto en su lugar y se apresura a recibir a sus hijos.

-¡Hija! – el padre de Abril es el primero en llegar a ellos – estas a salvo – la abraza con desesperación – gracias al cielo que estas a salvo – observa a Donatello – gracias – inclina la cabeza.

-Hijos – el Sensei llega a ellos y los observa frunciendo el ceño -¿Leonardo? – pregunta al observar la ausencia de su hijo mayor -¿viene atrás de ustedes? – observa tras su hijos esperando que apareciera.

-No Sensei – Rafa aprieta sus puños – el no vendrá – su voz se quiebra junto a su espíritu – el sacrificio de Leo salvo al mundo y a nosotros…Leonardo es un héroe que no…que nunca regresara – levanta el rostro lleno de dolor –Leo no lo logro –

-Fue por nosotros – Mikey hace pucheros y rompe en llanto.

Don solo desvía la mirada y limpia sus lágrimas.

-No – dice sin aire y a punto de quebrarse – Leonardo… -

Mientras tanto en los muelles cerca de la explosión.

-No puedo creer que tanta tecnología se haya desperdiciado – Destructor observa a lo lejos el mar – no entiendo como esas miserables tortugas pudieran contra esas criaturas –

Karai camina a su lado.

-Creo que no podemos rescatar algo que nos sea de utilidad – tuerce el labio – pensé que podríamos usar algo en contra del asesino Hamato y su clan –

Destructor fija la vista a algo que se acerca flotando lentamente.

-¿Qué es eso? – frunce el ceño y se acerca a la orilla del muelle.

-No lo puedo creer – Karai fija su vista y con rapidez se lanza al mar, tomando el inerte cuerpo maltrecho flotante – es…Leonardo –

Destructor ayuda a su hija a salir y a sacar a la tortuga.

-¿Está vivo? – Destructor pregunta enarcando una ceja.

Karai pega su rostro al pecho y escucha su corazón latir débilmente, se endereza y ve algunas heridas y quemaduras en su cuerpo,

-Vive, pero está muy mal herido – observa a su padre.

-Creo que después de todo si encontramos algo con utilidad – fija su vista en Leonardo que pareciera estar en otro mundo…en el mundo de la muerte.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno aquí el primer capítulo, espero sus comentarios, y hasta zapes jijijijijjij


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos :P

Primero antes que nada quiero ofrecer una disculpa por el lamentable error en el capítulo anterior

Pero la verdad no me fije que se escribiera "haiga" yo había puesto "Haya" pero la situación fue que el escrito fue desde el celular que mi hermano me regalo, le puse el Quiq office y nada que ver como al que estoy acostumbrada en las computadoras, de verdad me alagan al leer las maravillas que dicen de mí, pero la verdad no escribo tan bien como creen, yo escribo lo que sale de mi corazón y mente, pero los errores salen a relucir, espero no tardar tanto en actualizar, pero algunas de ustedes y otras no saben que tengo dos hermosos hijos, uno de 8 años que el próximo 21 de Agosto cumple nueve y otro pequeñito de 2 años ocho meses y la verdad son mi vida y mi tiempo completo, atiendo un centro de copiado que tiene ciber, eso y agregado que doy clases de computo básico, formateo y arreglo equipos…y aparte trabajos de diseño gráfico…. se me va la vida.

Gael ya entrara el próximo 19 de este mes a clases y ya se han de imaginar, es un minifan de las TMNT y ya tengo casi todo de sus tortugas solo me falta la mochila, pero estoy moviendo cielo mar y tierra para conseguírselo, es por eso que me desaparezco tanto en actualizaciones.

De nuevo mil disculpas si los decepcione o cualquier motivo por ese error, disculpen de verdad, pondré más atención en lo que escribo en el celular ya que lo hago a ratos o en la madrugada.

Mil gracias por todos sus reviews que contestare a la brevedad posible, y después de todo este testamento aquí el capitulo dos:

Mil gracias su amiga Maryhamatogirl

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Tres días después….

Las alcantarillas ya no eran las mismas desde hace tres días, el silencio que rodeaba el lugar era terriblemente doloroso, donde antes eran juegos y risas, música y alegría, ahora solo era un lugar sombrío y triste.

Pero lo que más desolado se sentía era el corazón de una familia, el corazón de un hermano extrañando a otro, el corazón de un amigo extrañando a otro… el corazón de un padre extrañando a un hijo.

El Sensei caminaba sin vida de un lado a otro, dentro de su espíritu no había paz, nada quedaba de la fortaleza de un maestro…de un padre.

-Miwua – camina hacia un lado –Leonardo – se detiene – mi hija está viva – frunce el ceño – pero perdí a uno de mis hijos en el proceso – cae de rodillas – Leonardo esta muerto, si tan solo hubiera estado presente…estar con ellos en esa batalla – aprieta sus manos con fuerza – pero la verdad de mi hija aun no fuera revelada, pero tuve frente a mi pequeña Miwua –

Los demonios interiores estaban librando una lucha en el espíritu quebrantado del Sensei, una lucha que no sabía si era conveniente compartir con sus otros hijos, una lucha donde solo escuchaba una palabra…remordimiento.

Ese día apenas comenzaba y como desde el día siguiente a la batalla solo cuatro platos estaban en la mesa, Mikey junto a Doni preparaban una sopa de tallarines, con el mismo sabor de siempre pero con las pocas ganas de ser ingerida.

- No tengo hambre.- Mikey observa aquel tazón que su hermano comienza a servir.

-Mikey, ya habíamos hablado sobre esto – deja salir un gran y largo suspiro – tienes que comer o enfermaras – con la mirada fija en su labor, sigue sirviendo cada plato y se percata que sobra exactamente una porción, se queda mirándola sin ninguna expresión.

-De nuevo cocinaste para cinco – Rafa llega a la cocina y toma su lugar con pesadez – no te culpes, - dice con desgano – nadie aquí se hace a la idea – toma la cuchara y la observa con el ceño fruncido – y como siempre seguramente Sensei no desayunara con nosotros – baja la mirada.

-Le duele al igual que nosotros que Leo… - Doni se queda callado, no se permite terminar la frase.

-Que Leo ya no estará más con nosotros – Rafa fue el valiente en terminarla – su mano comienza a temblar – cielos… nunca pensé que…que… - deja la cuchara a un costado del tazón – de verdad lo extraño –

-Yo lo extraño de verdad – la mirada triste de Mikey llena de dolor a sus hermanos que lo miran al escucharlo hablar – extraño cuando jugábamos…cuando corríamos con las patinetas…sus regaños… y hasta su programa favorito – su voz se quiebra – daría lo que fuera si el regresara –

-Pero no será asi Miguel Angel – la severa voz de su padre hizo que todos se estremecieran al escuchar tal declaración – su hermano hizo un sacrificio muy grande por el bien de mucha gente y el de ustedes – los observa serio – no desperdicien el regalo de vida que el nos dio a todos, honremos su memoria dejando ir su espíritu tranquilo, sabiendo que estamos bien y que su sacrificio no fue en vano –

-No tenía por qué hacerlo, - Rafa hablo de pronto – saliendo juntos de ese lugar… tan solo juntos podríamos acabar con esa cosa – se pone de pie con los ojos a punto de delatar el llanto – no me importa su sacrificio, lo que en verdad me importaba era mi hermano…mi hermano junto a nosotros, su familia –

-Rafael, tu hermano como un líder tomo la mejor decisión que en ese momento se necesitaba, - frunce el ceño – sé que el buen juicio de Leonardo como buen Líder y hermano mayor lo llevo a tomar la decisión que acabo con su vida y les devolvió las suyas –

-Entiendo – Rafael por primera vez siente un gran rencor hacia su padre – entiendo la decisión de mi hermano…mi líder, pero – Lo observa fijamente - ¿Dónde estaba mi Sensei…mi padre? – Frunce el ceño - ¿nuestro Sensei… nuestro padre? – Niega con el rostro – mi hermano tuvo buen juicio como líder, pero usted no como padre –

Con una mirada fría le da la espalda y se retira de la cocina.

-Rafa –Donatello observa a su padre – Lo lamento Sensei, pero Rafa tiene algo de razón – deja la olla de la comida a un lado – Vamos Mikey, será mejor que descanses un poco más –

El más pequeño solo asiente y camina al lado de su hermano que al igual que Rafa salen de la cocina dejando al Sensei con sus demonios internos.

-Tienes razón hijo, - dice al estar solo – mi sacrificio fue dejar a mi hija con enemigo y dejar morir a Leonardo –

Mientras tanto en el edificio del clan del Pie…

-¿Cómo está? – Karai observa a Leonardo en una cama en las habitaciones del lugar – más te vale que sobreviva Dexter –

-Mi nombre es Baxter – dice con tono cansado – y como le comente al maestro Destructor, el estará bien – enarca una ceja – las heridas sanaran, de eso no hay duda – toma aire – las quemaduras dejaran marcas, no demasiadas pero si algo para recordar –

-Sobre eso de recordar, - Karai sonríe con maldad – los ninjas sacaron lo que quedo del edificio de esas cosas alienígenas, así que supongo que todo eso te servirá para los planes de mi padre –

Baxter soba su cuello con miedo.

-Como ya le había dicho, la tecnología es muy avanzada – repentinamente sonríe – pero no demasiado para mí, el mejor inventor Baxter Stokman –

-Como digas – Karai rueda los ojos con fastidio – ahora retírate y prepara todo lo que mi padre te pidió – pone una mano en la cintura – rápido –

Stokman sale rápidamente al ver la mirada de karai.

Ella solamente observa a Leonardo conectado a algunos aparatos y sonríe un poco con un deje de tristeza.

-Las cosas caen por su propio peso, - frunce el ceño – después de todo, tal vez si era tu destino ser uno de nosotros – ladea su rostro y comienza a salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Destructor sentado en su silla observa a lo lejos, nada fijo…solo mirada perdida en algún lugar o en algún recuerdo.

-¿Quién lo diría? – Se escucha su voz fuerte – años atrás te quite a tu hija y ahora te arrebato otro hijo – se escucha una enorme carcajada llena de satisfacción – tu perdición está por venir, la tuya y tus malditas tortugas, en manos de tus propios hijos –

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ok, aquí termina este capitulo, espero sus comentarios y lo que se derive jajajaja :)

Gracias por leer su amiga Maryhamatogirl


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos :P

No tengo palabras para agradecer a todos y cada uno de sus reviews

No saben el empuje que me dan a seguir adelante.

Ya mis capítulos los empezare a hacer más largos, siempre acostumbro a que así sean

Gracias de nuevo y aquí el capitulo

Un abrazo y saludo a todos y gracias por las felicitaciones a mi peque

Su amiga Maryhamatogirl ;)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Una semana después…

Los chicos estaban sentados en la sala de la guarida, ninguno de ellos decía palabra alguna, Mikey observaba la televisión sin mucho interés, Donatello por su parte movía sus dedos observándolos perdido en su mente y Rafa solo prestaba atención a su pequeño amigo Spike mientras comía.

-Hijos – el Sensei camina hacia ellos – tengo que hablar con ustedes –

Los chicos levantan la mirada, una mirada sin ilusión y con poco animo de escuchar a su padre.

-¿Ahora Sensei? – Rafa dice serio devolviendo la mirada al pequeño Spike.

-Ahora mismo – dice con severidad dándoles la espalda dirigiendo su andar al dojo.

-Odio tener que decirlo, pero – Rafa se pone de pie – tenemos que obedecer –

-Rafa, siempre lo hemos hecho y ahora nada cambiara – Don deja salir un suspiro – es nuestro padre y maestro, además estoy seguro que a Leo no le gustaría que eso cambiara –

-Vamos hermanos – Mikey se pone de pie – al menos tratemos de seguir de pie – con paso pesado todos se dirigen hacia donde su maestro, lo observan que coloca algo al lado de la foto de su amada familia.

-Hijos - comienza a hablar haciéndose a un lado dejando ver aquello que ponía con tanto cuidado – hace una semana de la ausencia de Leonardo –

Los chicos se pierden en aquel marco bien cuidado y perfectamente colocado, un cuadro donde estaba la foto de Leonardo con una enorme sonrisa inundándolos de la más grande nostalgia.

-Leo… - Dice Mikey con voz cortada.

-Se ve tan feliz en esa foto – Doni sonríe recordando ese momento donde Leonardo había sido captado.

-Recuerdo cuando fue – Rafa semisonrie – que lejos de la realidad que vivimos ahora –

-Realidad que tenemos que aceptar y sobrellevar – el Sensei deja salir un gran suspiro – la ausencia de su hermano jamás podrá ser sustituida o remplazada – cierra los ojos – su hermano vivirá por siempre en cada uno de nuestros corazones y su fuerza al igual que su espíritu siempre no acompañara –

Los tres solo bajan la mirada dejando caer un par de lágrimas involuntarias acompañadas con dolor.

-Pero llego el momento de salir y terminar lo que empezamos junto a Leonardo –abre los ojos frunciendo el ceño – aún queda Destructor y su silencio no me gusta nada-

Los chicos levantan la mirada sorprendidos, habían olvidado ese gran detalle.

-No hemos sabido nada del clan del pie – Rafa dice serio – quizás ya abandonaron la ciudad –

-Francamente no lo creo Rafa – Donie dice serio – estoy seguro que el seguirá con su plan de venganza –

-Pero ahora sin Leo… - Mikey dice sorprendido – no podríamos enfrentarlo –

-Podrán Miguel Angel – Splinter pone postura seria – llego la hora de elegir un nuevo líder –

-¿Qué? – Rafael se sorprende ante tal declaración – Pero Leo…es el líder –

-Leonardo está muerto – la voz y esas palabras de su padre los hizo estremecer – nuestra vida debe continuar y nuestros compromisos con ella, las rondas tienen que reanudarse y nuestro deber de proteger la ciudad de Destructor –

-¿Se da cuenta de lo que nos está diciendo? – El rostro de Rafael se descompone -¿de verdad lo sabe? –

-Claro que lo sé – frunce el ceño molesto – Leonardo no está, nosotros si –

Rafael se pone de pie con la ira a punto del desborde.

-¡Como se atreve a decirlo tan fácil! –Eleva la voz - ¡estamos hablando de mi hermano! –

-¡Y estamos hablando de mi hijo! – Sube el tono de voz también -¡y lo digo tan fácil como que es la realidad que ahora vivimos! –

Sus hijos se quedan estáticos tratando de pasar esa cruda verdad.

-Hijos – esta vez comienza más calmado – yo también extraño demasiado a su hermano, y daría lo que fuera por que el estuviera vivo – los observa con tristeza – pero el legado de Leonardo no estaría completo si ustedes no lo continúan –

Tanto Rafa como sus hermanos se miran entre sí, saben que hay algo de razón en las palabras de su padre, una verdad que quizás ellos se niegan a aceptar por el dolor de la pérdida de su querido hermano.

-Tiene que entender que no es fácil – Rafa aprieta sus puños – no es fácil Sensei – niega con el rostro – no puedo…maldición –

-Te entiendo Rafael –Splinter lo toma de los hombros – es por eso que mi decisión es que ocupes el lugar de tu hermano – asiente – tu serás el líder desde este momento –

Su corazón se detuvo por segundos, las palabras de su padre se escuchaban en eco en su mente, líder…ahora sería el líder de sus hermanos.

En el edificio Saki…

-Ya paso demasiado tiempo – Destructor entra al laboratorio que se le había improvisado – la paciencia no es algo de lo cual me caracteriza – levanta el puño sacando sus garras –quiero resultado en este momento –

Baxter nervioso tecleaba lo más rápido que sus dedos podían, sudando nerviosos veía la pantalla con desesperación.

-Ya casi Maestro – contesta rápidamente – es cuestión de tiempo –

Destructor frunce el ceño y un fuerte rugido sale de su garganta.

-¡Ya tuviste el tiempo necesario! – Se acerca y lo jala tomándolo de la camisa elevándolo hasta la altura de su rostro – tu tiempo termino –

-Pero…pero – voltea a ver de reojo la computadora central y una sonrisa de alivio se dibuja en su rostro – y el tiempo de espera termino – señala el computador – ya está todo listo – apunta hacia el aparato.

Destructor suelta al inventor dejándolo caer sin nada de suavidad.

-Explícame – se acerca al monitor observando códigos y números.

-Significa que – se pone de pie sobándose – que todo salió… -

Unos quejidos comenzaron a escucharse, quejidos acompañados de dolor e incertidumbre, Destructor se acerca a la cama de laboratorio donde Leonardo estaba recostado y conectado a unos aparatos y un casco que cubría parte de su cabeza.

-Do…don..de – trata de abrir los ojos –es..toy… -

Destructor voltea a ver a Stokman, esperando una respuesta, este último solo enarca una ceja con arrogancia y se acerca al chico tendido.

-No te muevas Leonardo – dice confiado – ya estas a salvo ahora – toma la muñeca del chico y mide el pulso – trata de abrir los ojos con calma –

Leonardo obedecía sin resistencia alguna, sus ojos lentamente se abrían dejando ver su hermoso color azul, unas largas ojeras obscuras se mostraban ya que su bandana había sido retirada al igual que sus protecciones.

-Dime Leonardo – lo observa fijamente - ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? –

-Yo…yo… - frunce el ceño por una fuerte punzada en su cabeza, el medidor de latidos indicaba que su ritmo cardiaco aumentaba un poco -¿ma…estro? –

Stokman pide con un movimiento de mano que Destructor se acerque a ellos, el de manera indiferente observa a Stokman ahora poniendo la atención a Leonardo.

-Empecemos por el principio – Leonardo lo observa un poco cansado – escúchame…dime tu nombre –

-Yo… soy… - se queja un poco – Leo…Leonardo Sakí –

Baxter amplía su sonrisa y dirige su mirada a Destructor que no podía ocultar la satisfacción en la mirada.

-Ahora dime…¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – regresa su atención a Leo.

-Yo… fui atacado…por el clan…de Hamato yoshi… -parpadea y regula su respiración – no me siento… bien –

-Leonardo – Esta vez Destructor habla captando toda la atención del chico –quiero que me digas ¿Quién soy yo? –

Un silencio bastante expectante se formó, Leonardo lo observo con toda tranquilidad y con una mirada apacible y cansada comenzó a hablar.

-Usted es mi maestro…mi padre – dice con un quejido – Maestro…de verdad me duele – su respiración se agita repentinamente

Destructor observa como el chico comienza a quejarse demasiado y como su cuerpo temblaba descontroladamente.

-¡Haz algo Stokman! – grita con apresuro - ¡si el muere, tu morirás!-

Con los nervios de punta comienza a aplicar varias inyecciones controlando la respiración del chico, Leo solo cierra los ojos cayendo en un profundo sueño donde solo ahí estaba a salvo por el momento.

-Ya… - dice tomando aire – es normal lo que paso, estuvo a punto de morir y salió vivo, además el lavado de cerebro no están sencillo – enarca una ceja – necesita reposos por ahora – deja salir el aire – digo, si es que lo quiere vivo –

-No digas tonterías – le da la espalda – ahora lo necesito más vivo que nunca… ¿acaso no te das cuenta que es de mi hijo de quien hablas? – Suelta una carcajada profunda – encárgate de que su bandana sea negra y esos protectores que usaba, cámbialos por algo mejor – comienza a salir del laboratorio – Karai te ayudara que todo sea perfecto para su nuevo hermano – sale completamente escuchándose su gran risa ronca y llena de maldad.

Baxter observa a Leonardo y un suspiro sale de él.

-No sé si es mejor que estés muerto – hace cara de fastidio – ahora pagaran los tuyos muy caro todo lo que me hicieron, el maestro no tendrá piedad de nadie…de nadie… -

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo…muchas gracias y espero sus comentarios.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos :P

Primero antes que nada mil y mil veces gracias por sus comentarios

Me animan demasiado a seguir adelante con este proyecto

Gracias a los que han puesto la historia en favoritos tanto como los que lo siguen

Gracias, no tengo manera de agradecer una y otra vez.

Si encuentran algún error, mil disculpas, pero solo puedo escribir por las madrugadas y mi vista no me ayuda del todo

Bueno, los dejo con este capítulo, ya pronto viene un enfrentamiento muy especial….

Su amiga maryhamatogirl

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los corazones no perdonan la ausencia de un hermano, de un hijo… pero lo que tampoco perdona es el tiempo y sigue su curso sin detenerse a esperar a nadie…

-Estoy muy adolorido – Mikey se soba el hombro - ¿no creen que hemos entrenado demasiado? –

-Sé que el Sensei lo hace para que estemos en forma – Don toma asiento en la mesa de la cocina – entrenamos como aquella vez cuando tenía ese temor que destructor nos atrapara –

-Ni me lo recuerde Rafa – estira su cuerpo hasta donde sus músculos lo permitan – si sigue de esa manera él nos matara antes que el mismo Destructor –

Los chicos sonríen por el comentario.

-¿Hola? – Abril recién llegaba por la guarida -¿Dónde están chicos? –

-Estamos en la cocina – Mikey Grita.

-Ya la extrañaba – Donatello sonríe – una semana sin venir a vernos –

-Sin mencionar que nosotros tampoco la llamamos –Rafa enarca una ceja.

-Hola chicos – entra a la cocina -¿Cómo están? –

-Pues… - Rafa tuerce el labio – te lo digo o te lo dejo al tanteo –

-No tienes que decirlo – baja la mirada – es por eso que no estaba con ustedes, ni llamaba – suspira – necesitaba algo de tiempo, para ordenar mis ideas y sentimientos.

-Te entiendo – Rafa asiente mirándola a los ojos – creo que todos tenemos mucho que ordenar en nuestras mentes –

-La batalla con los Krangs fue todo un trauma –Mikey suspira

-Y dolorosa – añade Donnie con melancolía.

-Tienen razón – sonríe – pero es por eso que traje algo, - levanta los hombros – solo para elevar un poquito el ánimo, esperen un momento – camina hasta la sala.

- ¿Adónde va? - Mikey estira el cuello buscando con la mirada curioso.

-Regrese - Muestra Una Enorme caja de piza - les traje esto para compartir -

-Wowww - Mikey salta de su silla - eso huele delicioso - toma la caja y la abre - y es doble queso con salami extra – sonríe ampliamente – gracias Abril –

-Vamos chicos, eso no es nada – se sienta en la silla - ¿y si comemos? –

-A sus órdenes señorita – Donnie rápidamente pone los platos en la mesa – yo tengo hambre igual - levanta la mirada y sonríe.

-Bueno pues provecho – Abril toma su rebanada poniéndola en el plato – oigan… - observa la mesa consternada.

Todos siguen la mirada de la chica y Donatello da un fuerte y largo suspiro.

-Lo siento, lo hice de nuevo – retira ese plato de más que nunca ha dejado de colocar en aquella mesa.

-Supongo que para ustedes ha sido más difícil que para mí, aun no me resigno a que Leo ya no estará junto a nosotros – la chica baja la mirada.

-Si lo está – Rafa se apresura – sé que mi hermano esta junto a cada uno de nosotros, así que tenemos que tratar de retomar nuestra vida…es difícil pero lo haremos juntos –

-Juntos – Dice Mikey asintiendo.

-Juntos – Donnie pone una mano en el hombro de abril, mirándola con ternura, ella devuelve la mirada y asiente.

-Juntos – afirma junto a sus amigos.

Mientras tanto…

-¿Cómo te sientes? – Karai entra a la habitación de Leonardo con una charola de comida – espero y no te acostumbres a esto – enarca una ceja – solo espero a que te recuperes –

Leonardo estaba sentado en la cama que se veía cómoda y confortable hasta cierto punto, Leo no observa a la recién llegada ya que su mirada la tenía en algún punto de la ventana.

-Claro que no – contesta con desgano – ya me siento mejor, quizás mañana comience a entrenar de nuevo – sigue sin mirarla.

-Vaya, veo que tienes mucho deseo de retomar tus costumbres – camina y deja la charola en una pequeña mesa al lado de la cama – aquí está tu desayuno –

Karai lo observa fijamente, tratando de adivinar o al menos comprender lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento.

-¿Qué piensas? – tienta a su suerte a preguntar.

-Muchas cosas – se pone de pie y se dirige a la ventana – siento una necesidad urgente por salir, es extraño pero… solo quiero…necesito aire –

Karai se acerca a su lado y al igual que Leo observa la ciudad, el rido de los vehículos y el transito de cada dia sonaba como melodía constante.

-Te entiendo, pero aun no te recuperas del todo – ladea su rostro – además sabes de sobra que nuestras salidas son nocturnas, además estas vivo de milagro –

-Crees que no lo sé – bufa con fastidio – esas tortugas y ese Splinter… - frunce el ceño – doy gracias que pudieras al menos salir tú – esta vez se dirige a ella y sonríe un poco –no me hubiera perdonado si algo le pasara a mi hermana – levanta los hombros – bueno aunque no seas mi hermana de sangre, así nos criamos y cada día agradezco más a mi Maestro y Padre que me rescatara y criara –

Karai se sorprende al escucharlo hablar de esa manera, al menos el plan de su padre estaba saliendo tal y como lo había planeado, pero su corazón se sentía oprimido, de cierta manera sentía algo de lastima por el…por la vida que le había robado su padre.

-Leo...yo –

-Los estaba buscando – La enérgica voz de Destructor retumbo en la habitación – te traje algo Leonardo –

Ambos chicos se giran al momento de escuchar su voz, ambos hacen una reverencia para la satisfacción de Destructor que no podía disimular en sus ojos.

-Si maestro – Leo se adelanta cojeando un poco.

-Veo que aun te cuesta trabajo caminar – enarca una ceja, mirando a Leo fijamente mientras toma la caja.

-No es nada – hace un pequeño gesto de dolor – ya me duele menos – camina hacia la mesita depositando lo que Saki le había dado anteriormente y así comenzó a abrirla.

-Son tus cosas personales – camina hacia el – las otras se destruyeron en la explosión donde casi fue tu tumba –

Leo saca una bandana y la mira asintiendo, la pone al frente mirándola fijamente y muy serio.

-No sé por qué la noto diferente – su bandana ya no era azul, era negra con unas flamas azules que cubría el ojo derecho – pero, como le comentaba a karai – comienza a colocarla en sus ojos – debe ser por el accidente – ahora comienza a sacar sus protectores que ahora eran de un frio y fuerte metal, duro y resistente pero al mismo tiempo letal, con calma y precisión se las coloca una a una – pero…- se observa a sí mismo sintiéndose extraño pero a la vez cómodo – a la vez me siento triste –

-¿Triste? –Destructor con la mirada seria y penetrante pregunta esperando una buena respuesta.

-Sí, es como si sintiera un vacío – toca su corazón – aquí – deja su mano en el pecho – como si estuviera hueco –

-Así te sientes desde la masacre donde murió tu madre – observa a ambos chico – su madre, a manos de Hamato Yoshi – aprieta los puños – es el único culpable de nuestro exilio y humillación –

Leonardo pone posición seria y se para con toda firmeza dejando ver su nueva imagen, aquella bandana negra con la flama azul, hacia ver sus ojos azules con un deje de odio y rencor y melancolía, aquellas protecciones que portaba, ahora con frio metal como se sentía su ser lo hacían lucir como un miembro más al clan sakí, levanta la cabeza y aprieta su puño.

-El pagara por lo que nos ha hecho y a lo que nos ha condenado – se para frente a Destructor y asiente – te prometo Padre que aquel Hamato Yoshi y su clan de tortugas pagara por todo…pagaran uno a uno, así sea lo último que haga –

Destructor sonríe bajo su máscara de metal, sonrisa llena de satisfacción al ver al líder del grupo de tortugas ahora bajo su mando, bajo su tutela, bajo sus órdenes, la lealtad no estaba en duda, podía verla en los ojos de aquella tortuga, ojos que eran fáciles leer o descifrar. 

-Estoy seguro de que así será Leonardo, de eso estoy seguro – señala la bandeja que Karai deposito en la mesita – come, te necesito con fuerzas, quiero que comiences a salir desde hoy –

-Sí, Maestro – asiente - será como tú digas… padre –

Destructor sin decir palabra da media vuelta y sale de la habitación dejando a ambos chicos solos.

-Bueno – Karai pasa su mirada a lo largo del cuerpo de Leo admirando su nueva figura – te vez mucho mejor que antes –dice como si nada.

-¿A qué te refieres con antes? –

Karai abre los ojos sorprendida, no había medido sus palabras.

-Me refiero, antes del incidente – dice respirando tranquila sabiendo que había salvado la situación.

-Sobre eso – camina sentándose con calma mirando curioso el desayuno preparado – no tengo los recuerdos muy exactos- toma la cuchara y solo mueve la comida de un lado a otro – tengo imágenes donde veo a Hamato pidiendo mi muerte –

-¿Pidiendo tu muerte?-Ella se acerca y se sienta en el otro extremo de la cama - ¿Cómo es eso? –

-Sus palabras – dice con la mirada pérdida –… - dice con voz seria – pero la frase que sigue es muy confusa – comienza a hablar con dolor - Lo único importante es completar tu misión, no importa qué tengas que sacrificar...o a quién -

-¿Cuál fue la frase que seguía? –

Leonardo pasa saliva sintiendo dolor en sus palabras.

-Quiero muerto a ese estorbo – dice con voz quebrada y ojos cristalinos – no entiendo…porque me duele… - deja tranquila la cuchara y solo niega con el rostro – no entiendo nada Karai, no sé por qué me molesta esas palabras en mi mente o porque simplemente odio que deseara mi muerte y aun mas…odio esa petición que le hizo a una de las tortugas –

-Y…¿recuerdas a quien le dijo eso? –pregunta acercándose un poco más hacia él.

-Yo… - se queda con la mirada estática, una figura borrosa esta frente a él y de pronto termina viendo su rostro asintiendo hacia alguien, un alguien que no tenía forma ni rostro, una simple nube grisácea frente a él. – AAHHHHH – grita repentinamente tomando su cabeza con ambas manos.

-¡Leonardo! – se pone de pie rápidamente tomando el rostro haciendo que la mirara -¡Tranquilo! –

-¡Me duele! – Grita rápidamente, una punzada en su cabeza lo mataba de dolor en ese momento -¡Karai….ayu…dame! –

-Tranquilo – corre hasta la puerta y grita rápidamente un nombre -¡Stokman! – Se gira viendo a Leonardo que no deja de temblar adolorido sin soltarse la cabeza –maldición…¡Stokman! –

Un par de ninjas corren al llamado de Karai.

-Traigan a Stokman, díganle que Leo se puso mal – los mira angustiada -¡Rápido! –

Los ninjas asienten y salen rápidamente al mandato de la hija de su amo, ella regresa hacia Leo y trata de calmarlo.

-Tranquilo, la ayuda ya viene – lo mira preocupada -¿Qué es lo que pasa? –

-Esas…pa…labras – comienza a llorar repentinamente –no… entiendo…nada… -

Karai Estaba por hablar cuando Stokman entra con algo en la mano.

-Sabía que algo así pasaría – observa a Karai – sostenlo que esto le dolerá – con rapidez y sin tener el más mínimo cuidado, toma el brazo y se concentra buscando un punto preciso para aplicar aquella jeringa con esa misteriosa sustancia, Leo aprieta los ojos de dolor mientras corre por sus venas aquel líquido que inunda su sangre.

-Ahhhh – se queja, pero nada puede hacer.

-¿Qué demonios le pusiste? – Karai molesta pregunta al momento.

-Se lo que hago – dice con fastidio – le había dicho a tu padre que esto llevaba tiempo, es un proceso que se tiene que seguir-Observa a Leo que comienza a respirar tranquilo y con la mirada vacía, como si nadie habitara en ese cuerpo. Recuéstalo, estará así por un rato – enarca una ceja mirando a Leo como si fuera un objeto – se están acomodando sus ideas por ahora – ríe con sarcasmo – es como si se estuviera reprogramando una computadora en su cerebro – dirige su mirada a Karai – pero en unos minutos estará muy…muy alerta y tal vez algo paranoico – agrega con ironía.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? – frunce el ceño.

-Su mente necesita un estímulo, al igual que su cuerpo – observa la jeringa totalmente vacía – es una mezcla de drogas, un estimulante con alucinógeno, para ser más exactos Meta-anfetaminas con PCP – su rostro muestra orgullo en sus palabras – gracias a esto por principio se hará resistente al dolor, tendrá alucinaciones controladas y sobre todo tendrá una ira que el maestro podrá sacar provecho –

-Estas completamente demente – frunce el ceño – terminaras matándolo con una sobredosis –

-Claro que no, con la dosis adecuada y a diario será una maquina letal e inmune al dolor –sonríe de lado – y para más seguridad de tu padre, siempre estará a nuestro lado ya que esas drogas crean adicción involuntaria por así decirlo, eso hará que siempre este esperando por su "medicina" por así llamarlo –

La chica escucha la aberración en la que su padre está cometiendo, todo es parte de la venganza… ¿pero venganza contra quién?, ella odiaba a Splinter por la muerte de su madre, pero las tortugas solo eran marionetas a mano del asesino de su madre y la destrucción de la vida pasada de su padre, algo dentro de ella le hacía sentir un gran remordimiento por aquel que un día pasado llamara aliado por poco tiempo…por un día si así fuera, pero estrecho su mano y se dio cuenta que tenía honor…honor que se le estaba arrebatando de la manera mas miserable.

-…Karai – La voz de Leo se comienza a escuchar -¿Qué paso? – Se endereza, sacude un poco su cabeza y una sonrisa perdida se dibuja en su rostro – ya me siento mucho mejor – se pone de pie.

-Espera – Karai adelanta un par de pasos – no te levantes tan rápido –

-Vamos Karai – la observa enarcando una ceja – no seas tan aburrida – camina un par de pasos – ya te dije que estoy mucho mejor –

La chica observa confundida como ya no cojeaba, pareciera que no sintiera el dolor que lo aquejaba momentos atrás.

-Te lo dije – Stokman lo señala – la dosis de hace un momento fue fuerte por ser la primera, pero míralo que bien se ve y se siente – suelta una carcajada -¿no es genial? –

-Cierra la boca – Karai dice molesta.

-Si, cierra la boca Dexter – Leonardo lo mira con burla – aburres con tus palabras – lo mira con fastidio – ¿acaso no tienes un mundo por conquistar? –

Karai suelta una sonora carcajada.

-Creo que podre acostumbrarme a esto – pone sus manos en la cintura.

-Ya no molestes y márchate Dexter –

-¡Mi nombre es Baxter Stokman! – grita furioso.

-¿En serio?... Bien, cuéntaselo al mundo – señala la puerta – por ahora Nestor déjanos solos –

Con una rabia infinita, se da media vuelta saliendo de la habitación, ya llegaría el momento de ajustar cuentas, además sería imposible lidiar con dos adolescentes burlescos una mocosa con aires de poder y otro mocoso resucitado y drogado.

-Leo – Karai se acerca dándole un pequeño empujón – creo que nos divertiremos de lo lindo – sonríe con malicia.

-Pero claro Hermanita – sonríe con ironía – tenemos muchos planes por hacer y una venganza que efectuar – frunce el ceño – y como dijo un viejo y asesino roedor – aprieta los puños respirando agitado - Lo único importante es completar tu misión, no importa qué tengas que sacrificar...o a quién… -

En la Guarida…

-¡Nooo! – Splinter abre los ojos asustado y sudando frio - ¿Qué fue eso? – Mira el suelo respirando agitado al salir tan abruptamente de su meditación – Miwua…Leonardo…- deja salir un profundo suspiro -¿acaso yo fui un verdugo de ustedes? – Niega con el rostro - ¿Qué esta sensación…que? –

"_**Lo único importante es completar tu misión, no importa qué tengas que sacrificar...o a quién"**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno aquí otro capítulo más, espero y sea de su agrado, el próximo lo subiré el siguiente sábado o domingo, el ciclo escolar empezó de nuevo, asi que se me complica todo de nuevo. Tareas de uno de mis peques, el trabajo y más trabajo. Pero de que actualizo, actualizo es una promesa. Espero sus comentarios, gracias.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos

Bueno, no me queda más que como siempre agradecer sus apreciados y alentadores comentarios

Cada uno de ellos me da las fuerzas para seguir con esta historia, y como lo prometí

Tarde pero aun domingo, aquí está el capitulo

el trabajo esta semana estuvo pesadísimo, entre los niños y el trabajo apenas si tenia tiempo de escribir a ratos y de madrugada.

Pero aquí está sin falta

Su amiga Maryhamatogirl

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Splinter permanecía sin decir palabra alguna, serio y pensativo frente a la puerta de aquella habitación, la cual desde la última vez que se había cerrado nadie había entrado, todos habían estado de acuerdo en dejar aquel lugar tal y como lo había dejado Leonardo, echaron un vistazo con lágrimas en los ojos y la cerraron para no abrirse en un muy largo tiempo o solo para cuando sintieran la necesidad de llorarle a su hermano ausente.

-Leonardo – dice casi en susurro – necesito entrar – dice tomando la perilla de la puerta y la abre lentamente, para él era importante pedir permiso al espíritu de su hijo.

Al entrar un fuerte nudo se formó en su garganta, todo estaba tal y como lo dejo antes de salir a aquella misión del cual ya no regresaría, la cama muy bien tendida, todo ordenado a excepción de algunos protectores y partes de armas que al parecer con las prisas había dejado en desorden.

-Nunca me equivoque al nombrarte líder – observa a su alrededor – protegiste y llevaste con honor a tus hermanos a pesar de tu corta edad – sonríe un poco – incluso hiciste lo que yo no pude…protegiste a tus hermanos a costa de tu propia vida, un sacrificio que por deber tenía que hacerlo hecho yo – baja la mirada.

-Sensei – La voz de Rafael se escucha desde la puerta - ¿en verdad usted piensa eso? –

Un fuerte suspiro sale de él y cierra los ojos con pesadez.

-Así es hijo, aunque tarde sea mi arrepentimiento no puedo dejar de pensar que tu hermano estaría aquí con nosotros –

Rafael se cruza de brazos y desvía la mirada molesto.

-Entiendo que nosotros teníamos que salvar a la ciudad y en este caso la humanidad, -hace una pausa – pero lo que no entiendo es… ¿Dónde estaba usted? –

-Abril había sido secuestrada, eso ya lo sabes –

-Pero resulto que ella estaba con ese maldito alienígena – enarca una ceja – ahora la pregunta es… ¿Dónde estaba usted? –

El Sensei se gira y queda frente a su hijo, con seriedad y a la vez molestia por el cuestionamiento de su hijo, toma aire y contesta sin tanto preámbulo.

-Estaba en combate con Destructor – frunce el ceño – fue un enfrentamiento muy esperado – cierra los ojos – pero su término no fue como lo imaginaba –

Un breve silencio se formó entre ellos.

-Asumo a que Destructor esta con vida y supongo que con la misma sed de venganza – en su voz se escuchaba un cierto tono de Ironía – y más claro que ni el agua, somos su objetivo de venganza –

-Así es – asiente sereno – tuve frente a mí a…Karai – titubea un poco – y pude percibir, aquello que Leonardo tanto se empeñaba en defender –

-Y ahora resulta que Leo tenía razón, - se molesta repentinamente – falto poco para que casi lo crucificáramos por haber defendido y confiado en esa maldita Kunoichi y ahora resulta – respira agitado -¡que usted le da la razón a Leo, ahora que no está! – Eleva los brazos gritando -¡¿acaso se ha vuelto loco?! –

-¡Rafael! – Le grita molesto –baja la voz y escucha lo que tu maestro te dice – toma aire – tenemos que hablar muy a fondo de todo esto - camina hacia él y pone las manos en su hombro – tienes que abrir tu mente y cerrar tu ira, a diferencia de tus hermanos veo que la muerte de Leonardo ha despertado en ti un resentimiento que no te deja sobrellevar la tragedia que todos llevamos, tienes que comprender que todos tenemos el mismo dolor pero no lo transformamos en apatía y coraje –

Rafael desvía la mirada, ocultando el dolor en aquellos ojos que ya nunca más fueron los mismos.

-Es fácil hablar de esa manera, cuando usted no fue el último en ver el rostro de Leo, luchando con esa enorme...cosa – hace un gesto - y lo único que él pensaba era que saliéramos, sus ojos mostraban decisión… y no miedo – aprieta los puños separándose con brusquedad y con los ojos cristalinos grita lleno de rencor -¡Pude bajarme de esa capsula y quedarme con mi hermano! – Respira agitado -¡Pero no lo hice! – limpia con coraje una lagrima que sale - ¡no me entiende! –Su voz se atraganta -¡fui un cobarde! –

Las palabras de su hijo lo sorprendieron de sobremanera, una vez más estaba fallando como padre, no vio ni entendió a fondo el dolor de Rafael, su hijo sentía que había abandonado a su hermano, ese dolor lo hacía crecer más en su dolor y desolación.

-Rafael – dice tratando de sonar lo más sereno – eso no es verdad –

-Usted no sabe cómo sucedieron las cosas – niega con el rostro – Mikey cayo… Leo regreso, yo tenía que ayudarle…regresar…Donatello llevaba a Abril y yo…yo solo corría - la mirada se posaba de un lado a otro como buscando en algún lugar la respuesta o consuelo que tanto buscaba – no entiende…usted no lo entiende –termina sollozando.

Como si las fuerzas terminaran en su cuerpo se cae al piso de rodillas, sus manos como apoyo en el piso, es así como comienza a llorar, un llanto amargo que tenía tiempo represado y que simple y definitivamente salió sin pensar.

-Hijo – Splinter observa a su hijo tan abatido, aquel torbellino furioso convertido en una simple brisa, el dolor de verlo de esa manera era insoportable para un padre, se arrodilla para estar a su altura y sin decir más lo abraza acercándolo a su pecho – llora todo lo que quieras – susurra – estoy yo, que soy tu padre –

Rafael con los ojos cerrados aun venciendo a su orgullo levanto los brazos y se aferró a su padre, sus brazos temblaban y su llanto lo ahogaba, pero lo necesitaba…necesitaba sacar todo lo que llevaba en su quebrantado corazón.

Splinter levanto el rostro y abriendo los ojos pronuncio un par de nombres.

-Donatello, Miguel Ángel… acérquense hijos míos – gira su rostro y observa a sus otros dos hijos llorando en silencio observando la escena frente a ellos – permitan a este viejo, consolarlos - sonríe con tristeza – solo acérquense hijos míos –

Tanto Donnie como Mikey no dudan ni un momento y con rapidez se acercan a su padre y hermano, Splinter inmediatamente los acoge con ternura, abrazando a sus hijos como cuando niños, sabía que ellos sufrían la perdida de Leo, pero jamás se detuvo a pensar en ellos y tratar de calmar al menos un poco el dolor, sus brazos se sentían grandes con la falta de uno de ellos, pero ese vacío lo ocuparía para sus hijos y su pequeña Miwua, nunca se resignaría a perderla ahora que ya la había recuperado en cierta manera.

-Lo siento…Sensei – Donnie oculta su rostro en su padre.

-Extraño… mucho… a Leo – Mikey llora como niño frotando su rostro en las ropas de su padre.

-Todos lo extrañamos hijo – cierra los ojos – pero siento que él está junto a nosotros –

Torre Sakí…

-¿Qué? – Leo se detiene justo antes de dar una patada a un ninja - ¿Qué fue eso? – se queda de pie.

-¡Hey! – Perrera camina hacia él y lo mira con molestia – No puedes detener un entrenamiento así –

-Cierra la boca – enarca una ceja.

Perrera gruñe con rabia y muestra sus dientes.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa manera? – se acerca amenazadoramente hacia Leo.

-No te atrevas – Leonardo le lanza una mirada fría y penetrante – no te me acerques – con voz amenazadora y firme hace que se detenga.

Perrera frunce el ceño, un escalofrió recorre su cuerpo, sus orejas cayeron por instinto, algo en la mirada y voz del chico lo hizo sentir intimidado.

-¿Qué sucede? – Karai se acerca hacia Leo.

-No lo sé – niega con el rostro y toca su pecho – es una extraña sensación… es como si… como si tuviera la necesidad de ir con alguien – respira fuerte – No entiendo que está pasándome –

-No es nada más que la sed de venganza que hay en tu corazón – Destructor llego justo a tiempo para presenciar lo acontecido – al igual que yo, tu ansia de acabar con el clan de Hamato Yoshi te hace sentir de esa manera – aprieta un puño levantando la mano a la altura del pecho – aquello que sientes, aquella necesidad se llama venganza –

Leonardo frunce el ceño y respira agitado, su rostro comienza a desfigurarse de impotencia e incertidumbre, de dolor y desesperación.

-Si para quitarme esta horrible incertidumbre, tengo que acabar con cada uno de ese clan – levanta la mirada hacia su padre – que así sea –

-Y así será Leonardo…así será – lo observa serio– supongo que ya el estúpido de Stokman ya aplico tu medicamento –

-Así es padre – asiente – y me sentí muy bien – sonríe de lado con un toque algo sarcástico.

-Supongo que te gustaría un poco más antes de salir en busca de esas tortugas – enarca una ceja.

-No estaría nada mal – ladea su rostro un poco – me siento más fuerte – choca sus puños – así será mucho más divertido –

Se escucha una profunda risa bajo la máscara de metal, se da media vuelta y comienza a salir del lugar de entrenamientos del clan.

-Ve con Stokman y que te aplique la necesaria, hoy saldrán y tú serás el líder del grupo, prepara a todos para esta noche –

Perrera y Xever comparten miradas inconformes.

-¡Yo no permitiré que esa tortuga sea mi Líder! – Ladra al borde de la ira.

-Es una orden de tu maestro – Karai dice con seriedad.

-Siempre hemos respetado al Maestro Destructor – Xever interviene – pero que este miserable – señala a Leo – sea quien me dé ordenes –

Leonardo enarca una ceja y los observa con molestia, levanta el brazo y saca una de sus nuevas y filosas Katanas.

-Saben – observa su arma – mi padre dice que están son mis armas nuevas – observa la empuñadura de ella de color negro y gris metálico –no sería mala idea que ellas dejen en claro quién manda aquí –

-Por favor no me hagas reír – Perrera ríe profundo – nunca te has atrevido a lastimar de verdad –

-Eres un mocoso – Xever asiente – nunca tuviste las agallas para lastimarnos a pesar de ser enemigos – frunce el ceño – a pesar de estar en peligro tú y tus… -

-¡Cállate! – Karai grita – cuida bien lo que dices, si no quieres perder la lengua –

-Digo más que la verdad –aprieta los puños – ahora resulta que el enemigo se vuelve del clan –

-Xever – Karai estaba llegando al límite de la paciencia.

-¿De que está hablando? – Leo camina hacia Karai – que es lo que está tratando de decir – pone una mano en su frente, estaba comenzando a sentir punzadas - ¿Por qué me llama enemigo? –

La chica los observa con odio y con tan solo una mirada los hizo callar.

-No escuches a este par – enarca una ceja – no pueden aceptar que alguien sea mejor que ellos, y créeme Leonardo… nosotros los somos –

-Esa maldita tortuga no es mejor que yo – Perrera gruñe acercándose - al igual que las otras tortugas yo puedo acabarlos –

Eso era todo, detono una pequeña burbuja de cordura en la modificada y drogada mente de Leo, había cometido el error de llamarlo tortuga como a los que ahora cree odiar.

-¡No me compares! – de un salto cae arriba de un asombrado perrera, la fuerza de Leo se estaba haciendo más latente, la ira y la droga estaba haciendo un efecto bastante predecible.

-Que…aghh – fue tan rápido que lo único que pudo es solo ver a Leo cuando estaba sobre el, la katana en su garganta y la mirada penetrante sobre él.

-Nunca – dice con voz gruesa – nunca jamás te atrevas a compararme con esas tortugas, yo soy Leonardo Sakí y eso nunca lo olvides –

Karai se acerca y pone una mano en el hombro de Leo.

-Déjalo, no vale la pena –

-Eso ya lo sé – sonríe con burla retirando la katana – solo que a las mascotas hay que recordarles quien manda – se baja y observa a Xever – eso va para ti también, o te devuelvo a tu pecera –

-Ya escucharon par de ineptos – la chica lanza una mirada de advertencia – por ahora Leonardo les dejo claro su insolencia, pero esto lo sabrá mi padre para que no se vuelva a repetir – los apunta con el dedo – están en problemas, se los aseguro – ladea el rostro y señala fuera del lugar – Vamos Leo, Spokman debe estar en su laboratorio provisional –

-Si – asiente – no sé por qué pero siento necesidad de mi medicamento – mueve su cabeza de lado en forma nerviosa – vallamos con Dexter – guarda su Katana y comienza a salir despreocupadamente.

La chica al verse sola se gira de inmediato ante los que quedaron.

-Son unos idiotas, frunce el ceño – si siguen confundiendo de esa manera a Leonardo les juro que los hare desear nunca haber nacido – aprieta el puño – y estoy segura que a mi padre tampoco le gustara nada la estupidez que cometieron – les da la espalda y comienza a salir tras Leo – quedan advertidos -

En aquel lugar se quedaron unos sorprendidos Perrera y Xever, el comportamiento tan violento y explosivo que demostró aquella tortuga que era centrada y por el error que habían cometido, sabían que su Maestro no sería muy benevolente con ellos.

-Oye – lo alcanza – vas muy aprisa – camina al lado del chico – tienes mucha prisa –

-Algo – contesta sin mirarla – quiero mi medicina, además estoy ansioso por salir esta noche hermanita – su voz se escucha irónica – me siento algo aburrido –

Karai lo observa de reojo y enarca una ceja.

-Sabes que no somos hermanos... ¿Verdad? –

-Lo sé – se detiene – pero nos criamos como tal, desde que el Maestro me salvo antes de que Hamato Yoshi me eliminara –

La chica lo observa contrariada, al parecer su padre se había encargado de ese pequeño recuerdo tan peculiar, "deberle la vida y enseñanzas a su padre", semi sonrió, que listo había sido su maestro.

-¿Te puedo pedir algo? –

-Lo que quieras hermanita –

-Para con eso – hace un gesto – deja de llamarme" hermanita" – hace señas de entre comillas – me molesta eso –

Leonardo ladea su rostro sorprendido.

-Para serte sincero, comparto tu petición… hay algo que me molesta en eso de "Hermanita" –

-¿Si? – Pone sus manos en la cintura - ¿Por qué? –

-Bueno, eso no te lo podría decir así claramente… pero no te veo como una indefensa hermana –

-Sera porque no soy ni una cosa ni la otra – tuerce su labio.

-Tal vez – se soba la nuca nervioso – pero algo aquí –se toca el pecho – me dice que igual hay algo en común que compartimos –

Karai relaja el rostro con un toque de calma.

-No tienes idea Leo…no tienes idea –le da un leve empujón – andando, no hay que ponernos cursis o algo por el estilo –

-Ok – sonríe – pero igual siento que tenemos algo más en común…Karai –

-Así está mejor…Leo –

Ambos siguen su camino en silencio y pensativos, mientras tanto en la guarida…

-Me siento mucho mejor en cierta manera – Donnie revisaba su celular – creo que es lo que nos estaba faltando –

-Sí, llorar como niños pequeños – Mikey cambia el canal del televisor.

-Yo me refería a desahogarnos Mikey – Don rueda los ojos – es muy distinto a eso de llorar como pequeños –

-Yo no llore tanto – Rafa alimentaba a Spike – solo fue un simple lagrimeo –

-Hay aja – Don cierra su celular – no hay de que avergonzarse Rafa –

-¿Quién dijo que tengo vergüenza? – Enarca una ceja – simplemente no acepto que llore como niño –

-¿Niña? – Mikey pregunta sin dejar de mirar su programa.

-Te estas ganando una buena Mikey – Advierte su hermano.

-Ya cálmate Rafa – Donnie se pone de pie - ¿y si salimos? –

Sus hermanos lo observan con algo de duda.

-Donatello tiene razón – Splinter llega – llego el momento de afrontar y seguir –

-Hai Sensei – Rafa deja a su mascota y acaricia su cabecita – bueno muchacho – pone sus manos en la cintura – salgamos –

-Donatello – llama el Sensei – me gustaría me dejaras un teléfono para estar en contacto – soba su barba – no quiero estar sin saber si algo les ocurre y necesitan de mi ayuda –

-¿Saldrás Sensei? – Mikey pregunta sorprendido.

-Así es hijo – asiente – de ser necesario estaré para apoyarlos –

-Esta bien Sensei – Donatello le entrega aquel que revisaba con tanto empeño – este era de Leonardo – lo entrega con cuidado – al llamarlo si se llegaran a poner las cosas feas, se escuchara sonar y automáticamente el GPR – Señala La pantalla – así lo guiara hacia nosotros –

-No te preocupes hijo – asiente – si lo entendí bien –

-Bien Sensei, de cualquier manera no es tan difícil – sonríe – se acostumbrara pronto –

-No creo que tengamos la necesidad de llamarlo – Rafa aprieta su bandana – se que podremos con cualquier cosa que se nos presente –

-Rafael, un buen líder no se confía de sus actos – enarca una ceja – siempre está atento a cualquier peligro o contratiempo –

Rafa lo escucha sacando su más fina paciencia.

-Hai Sensei – dice con tono cansado – ahora ya nos vamos – indica con la cabeza que lo sigan y sus hermanos caminan tras de el.

-Leonardo… que falta le haces a tus hermanos – dice al verse solo.

Minutos después ya ellos salen como siempre de las alcantarillas, con el mismo cuidado de siempre para no ser vistos, cierran la tapa y suben con rapidez a la primera azotea.

-Ahora que Splinter se le ocurrió la brillante idea de nombrarme líder, se lo que tenía que aguantar Leo – Rafa suelta un suspiro – si el Sensei se pone así a cada rato, no soportare tanto tiempo –

-Ahora ya entenderás a Leo – Donnie enarca una ceja – y aun así también lo molestábamos –

-Ni me lo recuerdes – Rafa niega con el rostro – me arrepiento tanto, sí que tenía demasiada paciencia –

-Sí, nadie como Leo – Mikey baja la mirada.

Los tres se quedan en silencio.

Rafa levanta la mirada con rapidez al igual que sus hermanos, en cuestión de segundos se ponen en posición de combate, sacan sus armas.

-Creo que no estamos solos – Rafa observa a su alrededor – estén atentos –

-Que inteligentes – se escuchó una voz femenina – se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia –

-Karai – Rafael aprieta sus dientes – fíjate que estamos muy pero muy aburridos, si que será divertido esta noche – Gira sus zais.

-Tal vez – de un salto cae frente a ellos – pero solo veo tres tortuguitas indefensas –

-Las suficientes para patearte el trasero – Rafa la amenaza muy confiado.

-Si – Mikey gira sus chacos – no estamos de humor mala mujer –

-¿Mala mujer? –Donnie rueda los ojos – y eso que significa Mikey –

-Pues ya sabes, es mala y es mujer –

-Ya cállense – Rafa dice con tono cansado – pongan atención –

-Pero mira nada más – escuchan una voz que los paraliza al momento – al menos hablan con un poco de inteligencia –

-Que… - Rafa siente su corazón latir -¿Leo? –

-Esa voz – Donnie no puede creer aquello que escucho.

-Diganme que no estoy soñando – Mikey voltea a ver a Rafael.

-¿Pero por qué se sorprenden? – en segundos una sombra cae al lado de Karai – o ya entiendo…es que es la hora de su muerte –

Y ahí estaba, eso era todo…el mundo se detuvo por completo… el caer de sus armas hacían eco en el silencio de la noche…en el silencio que se formó extrañamente desesperante, los ojos de los chicos no podían creer lo que tenían al frente…quien tenían frente a ellos, su amigo…su hermano.

-¿Leo…nar…do? –

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno, hasta aquí dejamos este capítulo, espero les guste y espero sus reviews nos leemos el próximo domingo, o tal vez mucho antes. Cualquier error una disculpa.

En el próximo capítulo será muy intenso, les daré un pequeño adelanto, llevara una canción

Se llama "Ojos en la espalda" de una serie que se llama cumbia ninja, escúchenla es un pequeño adelanto.

Su amiga Maryhamatogirl.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos: P

tarde pero seguro aquí el capitulo

Lamento demasiado la tardanza, pero gracias a Dios he tenido muchísimo trabajo

En el centro de copiado y sobre todo en el mantenimiento de computadoras

La semana pasada estuve formateando una diaria, por eso la tardanza

pero este lo escribí a ratitos en el celular, espero y no tenga muchas faltas u.u

gracias a todos por sus comentarios y ánimos, nos vemos

mas pronto de lo que esperan :P

su amiga Maryhamatogirl

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::

El tiempo era lo que menos importaba ahora en ese momento, frente a ellos era la más asombrosa realidad o la Mentira más cruel que pudieran experimentar.

-¿Leo? – Mikey adelanta un paso – ¿De verdad eres tú? – estira los brazos y corre hacia el con desesperación y anhelo -¡estas vivo! –

Leonardo con mirada fría lo observa acercarse hacia él, aprieta el puño y este mismo es quien lo recibe.

-¡Aléjate! – grita furioso.

Mikey vuela por el golpe con la mirada llena de asombro al ser golpeado por aquel al que reconoce como hermano.

-¡Mikey! – gritan sus otros hermanos al ver la acción, Donnie levanta los brazos por inercia y sostiene a su hermano que cae en sus brazos cayendo los dos por la fuerza del lanzamiento.

-¿Qué? – Rafa voltea y se dirige a ellos –Mikey… ¿estás bien? –

El pobre chico solo levanta la mirada y sostiene su mejilla con dolor.

-Me…golpeo…Leo me golpeo –

Rafa y Donnie regresan la mirada llena de desconcierto aquel que llama hermano.

-No puedo creer esto – Donnie frunce el ceño – me estoy volviendo loco… es…imposible –

-¿Qué es imposible? – Leonardo avanza un par de pasos -¿Qué este vivo? – Dice con ironía –pues sorpresa – enarca una ceja – lo estoy –

-¡Te creímos muerto! – Rafa se pone de pie -¡Por un demonio estas vivo! – grito lleno de locura acompañada con alegría.

-Para tu desgracia lo estoy , no lograron acabarne…asesinos–

-¿Qué? –Frunce el ceño confundido - ¿Cómo…puedes decir eso? – una amarga risa sale de el – no…puedo creerlo… estas vivo… vivo…Leo –

-Ya me comenzaron a aburrir – ladea el rostro y observa a karai – ¿Qué opinas? – Sonríe de lado – ¿los envolvemos para el maestro? –

Rafael luce más desconcertado aun.

-¿Maestro? – Sacude la cabeza tratando de ordenar todo pensamiento -¿te refieres al…sensei? –

-Te equivocas – Karai pone una mano en la cintura – se refiere a nuestro padre… ¿no es así Leo? –

-A nuestro padre Oroku Saki –

Los tres pobres chicos se quedan mudos al escuchar aquellas palabras.

Rafael lo observa detenidamente y tratando de pensar con la cabeza fría y tratando de hacer a un lado aquellas ganas de correr hacia su hermano para abrazarlo y sentir que es el en verdad, para después sacudirlo y abofetearlo para que le explicara de qué demonios hablaba, llego a una terrible y aterradora conclusión.

-Tu – dice arrastrando la voz – tú no eres Leo – observa a karai y la apunta con odio -¡maldita desgraciada! – Aprieta los dientes -¡esto nunca te lo perdonare! – Limpia una lagrima que cae de su ojo -¡estás jugando con fuego al hacernos daño de esta manera! – Aprieta sus puños - ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacer un mutante igual a mi hermano?! –

Donatello por un momento creyó la conclusión de su hermano, al igual que Rafa detiene la mirada en el cuerpo de Leonardo, ¡acaso podrían hacer una réplica exacta de ellos?...¿Podrían?, sin pensar más saca su celular y emite la señal del localizador…si en algún momento necesitaban a su padre, en verdad ese era el momento.

- Qué deducción tan interesante– Karai ríe divertida – ¿te costó mucho trabajo pensar? –

Rafael no soportaba la ira que estaba creciendo dentro de él, no permitiría que jugaran de esa manera con el recuerdo de su hermano.

-Te arrepentirás de haber jugado de esa manera con nosotros – se inclina para tomar sus armas sin deja r de mirarla – lo pagaras – los gira con decisión.

-¿Y quién te dice que te lo permitiré? – Leonardo saca sus katanas sonriendo con sarcasmo.

-Interesante – Perrera susurra a Xever – me encantaría ver este enfrentamiento.

Donatello se pone de pie junto a Mikey que no pueden salir de su asombro y desconcierto.

-¿De verdad ese no es Leo? – Mikey pregunta a Donnie que respira agitado.

-No lo sé, Mikey… no entiendo nada... –

-No hay nada que entender Donnie –Rafa asume su posición de pelea – él no es Leo, es una maldita trampa de estos miserables cobardes –

Sus hermanos no muy convencidos asienten y toman sus armas.

-Estamos a lo que digas Rafa – Donnie gira su bo.

-Nunca les perdonare que nos engañaran de esa manera – Mikey dice serio girando sus armas.

-Tres contra uno – Leo niega con la cabeza – esto no es nada justo…para ustedes, claro está – observa como las tres tortugas se miran entre si – no interfiera nadie – dice a Karai guardando sus katanas – haremos esto más justo, solo ustedes y yo, sin mis armas para que ven que no soy tan malo –

-Como digas Leo – Karai se retira y se recarga en una de las paredes del lugar – nada más recuerda que tenemos que dejarlos vivos para poder tener a Hamato Yoshi –

-Sí, no te preocupes – devuelve su atención hacia las tortugas.

-No mereces llevar el mismo nombre de mi hermano – Rafa arrastra cada palabra lleno de ira – nadie se puede poner al nivel de Leo –

-No entiendo nada de lo que dices, y tampoco me interesa – mueve su cabeza haciendo tronar su cuello un poco – veamos que tanto pueden divertirme –

-¡Ataquen! – El grito de Rafa alerta a sus hermanos que comienzan el ataque.

Leo tan veloz se adelanta al ataque de Rafa y con el pie logra pegarle en la pantorrilla haciéndolo girar pero caer de pie al instante, Donnie aprovecha para mandar un golpe directo al rostro de Leo que evita agachándose tomando el impulso del brazo que iba a su rostro, lo hace girar haciéndolo caer tomando impulso para dar una patada de lleno al pecho de Mikey que se aproximaba a él, Leo cae de pie y salta al momento que sus pies tocan el piso ya que una barrida directo de Rafa llegaba, con doble giro al caer da nuevamente una patada al rostro de Donatello que cae de espaldas, Mikey por su parte trata de sorprenderlo pero esquiva una patada tomando el pie del chico lanzándolo contra Donnie.

-¡Miserable! – la zai de Rafael pasa peligrosamente por la mejilla de un confiado Leonardo.

-Tu defecto es atacar lleno de ira – toma el brazo de un sorprendido Rafael – tienes que aprender a pelear con la mente fría – da un giro y golpea con fuerza el estómago de Rafa sacando el aire – por eso nunca podrás conmigo – lo adelanta un paso y de un saldo con medio giro lo lanza junto a sus hermanos con una patada directo en el caparazón – recuerda, para poder sobrevivir debes tener…ojos en la espalda –

Rafa lo observa molesto, respira agitado por la rapidez con la que pelea, rapidez que no le era tan desconocida.

-Qué bonito espectáculo – Karai observa con atención – deja algo para nosotros Leo –

-No karai, dije que los quería para mí solo – deja posición de batalla – ellos tienen que pagar por querer eliminarme –

-¿Qué? – un aturdido Rafa comienza a levantarse - ¿Qué demonios dices? –

-Nosotros – Donnie se pone de pie igual – nunca hemos luchado contigo –

-No te conocemos – Mikey dice igual de confundido – lo sé, porque ya te hubiera puesto un nombre.-

-¿Cómo pueden decir eso? – frunce el ceño – si ustedes me metieron en esa bodega llena de explosivos –

-¿Pero qué demonios estas diciendo? –

-¡Ustedes y su maldito maestro intentaron matarme! – Aprieta los puños -¡nunca olvidare el humo asfixiándome! –

-¿Humo? – Donni dice sorprendido – explica a qué te refieres… ¿Cuál humo? –

-Pero su error fue tratar de asesinarme cerca del muelle – sonríe con ironía – el agua me ayudo a no morir quemado –

Los tres se quedan en silencio escuchando cada palabra dicha por el doble de Leonardo, Karai se endereza y se acerca a Leo rápidamente..

-Leo, no es necesario que hables de lo sucedido con ellos – pone una mano en su hombro.

-Rafa – Donnie luce preocupado – esa imagen se parece… a… -

-Cuando dejamos a Leo – Rafa dice pensativo.

-Entonces…si es… Leo – Mikey abre grandes los ojos.

-¡Si no los acabas tú lo hare yo! – Perrera para el asombro de todos, con sus garras a lo alto corre hacia los chicos que no logran reaccionar con rapidez, la garra estaba a punto de dar justo en el rostro de Rafael, este cierra los ojos por impulso y se escucha el sonar de las garras con un frio metal.

-No te atrevas a tocarlo – Rafa abre los ojos para encontrarse con Leo frente a él sosteniendo la garra con su katana a lo alto.

-¿Qué? – Perrera baja la garra con ira -¡eres un tonto, nunca olvidaras de dónde vienes! –

Ese era el último cabo para armar lo que se estaba formando, la mente de Donatello al momento comenzó a trabajar, Perrera termino de aclarar toda duda en su cabeza, ese de ahí era su hermano…era Leonardo.

-¡Rafa, él es Leo! –

Rafael abrió grandes los ojos, aun tenia frente a Leonardo, extrañamente hace unos minutos él quería acabarlos y ahora lo había salvado.

-Escucha – Rafa lo toma de los hombros y lo gira rápidamente mirándolo a los ojos -¿eres Leonardo? – Ambos se quedan mirando sin decir palabra alguna, las manos de Leo como su cuerpo comenzaron a temblar repentinamente, los ojos de Leonardo comenzaron a verse adormilados, Rafa al igual que Donatello pudo observar grandes ojeras bajo la bandana negra – por Dios dime que de verdad eres tu…-

-Ra…fa – logra articular esa palabra casi en susurro, pero el nombrado al escuchar su nombre en la boca de quien tenía al frente, no puede reprimir una enorme sonrisa.

Leonardo comienza a levantar la mano lentamente, tratando de tocar el rostro de su hermano cuando…

-No se atrevan a tocar a mi hijos – una Ráfaga veloz logra golpear a Leonardo lanzándolo varios metros lejos de Rafael - ¿están bien? – el Sensei Splinter está frente a sus hijos listo para defenderlos de quien o lo que sea.

-¡No Sensei! – Rafa levanta la mano en dirección a donde cayó Leo, Karai ya estaba corriendo a su lado para levantarlo –¡Es Leo…está vivo! – señala con desesperación.

El Sensei frunce el ceño tratando de entender lo que su hijo dice tan desesperadamente, sigue la mirada aquello que su hijo señalaba con tanto afán.

-Sensei, ahí está Leo…de verdad está vivo – Donatello se pone al lado de su padre – no entiendo que hace con ellos, pero de verdad es Leo –

-¿Leonardo?- su mirada se detiene en Karai…su pequeña y en… ¿su hijo? – no…no puede ser… hijo… -

Tanto Leo y Karai ya estaban de pie y con odio observan al recién llegado.

-Tu… ¡asesino! – Karai grita llena de furia -¡tú mataste a mi madre! –

Leonardo al enfocar quien había sido su agresor momentos atrás, siente una fuerte punzada en la cabeza haciéndolo perder el equilibrio un poco.

-Hamato Yoshi – dice con voz profunda.

Splinter trata de adelantar un paso y acercarse a él, pero una figura fuerte e imponente se interpone entre ellos.

-Destructor – Dice Rafael a golpe de pecho.

-Veo que esta reunión ya empezó – dice con sarcasmo - ¿qué te parece mi discípulo Hamato yoshi? –

-¿Qué has hecho con mi hijo? – dice con gran impotencia.

-¿Tu hijo? – una fuerte carcajada sale de el – Leonardo, acércate – el mencionado se para a un costado de Destructor – déjales en claro quién eres tu –

-Mi nombre es Leonardo Sakí – frunce el ceño – y el maestro destructor es mi padre –

Splinter siente taladrear esas palabras en su mente.

-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? –Aprieta sus puño - ¡él es mi hijo! –

Destructor, gira su rostro y observa a Leonardo a su lado, una risa sale del interior de esa mascara haciéndola sonar hueca, levanta el brazo y sin decir más da un fuerte golpe en la nuca de Leonardo haciéndolo caer sin sentido al instante.

-¡Leo! _ gritaron sus hermanos.

-¡Leonardo! – Splinter adelanta un paso pero se detiene al ver como Sakí lo sostiene con una mano.

Con un brazo sostiene a Leonardo cargándolo sin dificultad, observa con infinita rabia a su rival de antaño.

-Sería demasiado sencillo acabar con tu miserable existencia, al igual que de tus malditas tortugas – de su guante salen sus cuchillas – pero es más gratificante verlos sufrir a manos de su propia sangre – con la daga amenaza peligrosamente el cuello de un inconsciente Leonardo – él ahora es mío, sabré encaminar bien ese potencial tan excelente que tiene – enarca una ceja – ustedes lo creían muerto ¿no es así?, sigan con eso en mente porque él ahora me pertenece –

-¡Él no te pertenece! – Rafa trata de correr al lado de su hermano.

-¡Alto! – Destructor levanta su guante – se acercan y lo acabare sin contemplación –

Rafael se detiene de golpe, lleno de impotencia.

-Xever – Destructor lo llama, el mencionado junto a Perrera se acercan – llévenselo a Stokman, que aplique la droga esta vez doble – lanza a perrera el cuerpo de Leo, este lo toma y comienza a alejarse.

-¡Leo! – Donnie lo llama con desesperación.

-¡Sensei! – Rafa lo mira angustiado - ¡no podemos dejarlo! – Grita desesperado -¡no de nuevo! –

Splinter seguía con la mirada penetrante a su enemigo, este sabía que le estaba dando donde más le dolía.

-Por el momento esto será todo, recuerden que tengo a un nuevo ninja en mis filas – enarca una ceja – o debería decir un nuevo hijo -

-¡Maldito, devuélveme a mi hermano! – Rafa grita lleno de ira.

-Karai – Destructor hace un ademan con la cabeza, esta se acerca y con la mirada fría y con una sonrisa llena de ironía observa a sus enemigos – hasta pronto Hamato yoshi –

Una densa capa de humo se hace presente, los chicos se cubren sus ojos esperando a que pase pronto.

Rafa corre hasta donde estaba Destructor.

-Se fue…se fue… ¡se fue! – Grita chocando el puño en el duro piso -¡se llevó a Leo! –

-Sensei… ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? – Mikey se para al lado de su padre – estoy Feliz por que Leo está vivo…pero – baja la mirada.

-Por alguna razón no nos recuerda – Donatello niega con el rostro – algo deben estarle haciendo – toca su cabeza con ambas manos - ¡están jugando con su mente!-

-No…nos recordó – Rafa habla ahogado – pero me salvo… - levanta la mirada con una sonrisa triste – dentro de todo…me salvo y dijo mi nombre –

-La droga – Donnie abrió grandes los ojos – dijo algo de una droga –

-Seguramente lo están drogando –Sensei reflexiona con preocupación.

-¡Podrían matarlo! – Donnie se alarma – he leído que las sobredosis llevan a la locura y después a la…-

-¿A qué? –Mikey dice asustado.

-A la muerte… - dice casi sin aire.

-No… - Rafa respira agitado – no puede estar pasando esto… perdimos a Leo y se repitió de nuevo la historia – se pone de pie con la mirada desorbitada – Destructor nos lo arrebato…él y su maldita venganza llego a Leo… -

-Destructor tiene en su poder la única arma que no podemos combatir – Splinter dice con sumo dolor – él tiene a mi hijo…a Leonardo –

Sus hijos lo miran con el miedo y desesperación en sus ojos, terminaron una batalla donde salvaron al mundo pero donde perdieron su alma, ahora es una nueva batalla donde pueden recuperar su alma, pero pueden perder más que la vida.

-Esto no se va a quedar así – Observa a sus hermanos – juro que recuperaremos a Leo –

-No lo dejaremos esta vez – Donnie asiente.

-Recuperemos nuestro hermano – Mikey asiente igual.

Momentos después en la sede Sakí.

-¡Eres un estúpido! – una fuerte bofetada lo hace girara cayendo al suelo -¡explícame por qué lo defendiste! –

Leonardo se lleva la mano al golpe en el rostro, limpia un hilillo de sangre que sale de la comisura de su boca.

-No…lo sé – dice sin aire.

-¡Idiota! – lo patea fuertemente en el estómago, sacando el aire -¡debes entender que es el enemigo! – lo toma del cuello y lo levanta a su altura para mirarlo directamente a los ojos – yo hare que lo entiendas – da un puñetazo en el estómago.

-¡Padre! – Karai lo toma del brazo -¡detente lo lastimas! –

-¡Suéltame! – Destructor la avienta alejándola, cayendo sentada a un costado.

-¡No padre! – Leo dice rápidamente – castígame si lo merezco…pero…no la lastimes a ella –

-Márchate Karai, Leonardo y yo tenemos que hablar de su castigo –

-Pero… padre –

-Karai…vete – Leo la mira con los ojos cansados – estaré bien…márchate –

Karai con el rostro descompuesto se pone de pie y se marcha corriendo, escuchando como algo o en este caso alguien cae al piso pesadamente.

-Lo siento…padre…no volverá a pasar – se escucha decir débilmente.

-De eso estoy seguro –

Varios golpes se escuchan, Karai se recarga en la pared tapando sus oídos con desesperación, lentamente resbala quedando sentada en el piso, ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas, esperando que el castigo termine lo más rápido posible.

En las alcantarillas…

Todos entran a paso lento y pesado, con la mirada perdida y el sentimiento encontrado se miran unos a otros, buscando la respuesta a todo lo que está por venir…

-No…no puedo con esto – Rafa se detiene de golpe -¡Necesito a mi hermano – sale corriendo con desesperación.

-¡Rafa! – Donnie trata de detenerlo.

-¡Rafael regresa! – Splinter lo llama rápidamente pero este no se detiene.

Sede Sakí….

-Con esto aprenderás a terminar tus misiones y a que ubiques cuál es tu lugar –Destructor le da la espalda y se aleja del lugar dejando a un Leonardo tirado en el suelo.

-Que…me…está pasando… - comienza a ponerse de pie con dolor por los golpes - ¿Por qué…lo defendí?... ¿quién…es…el? –

Como puede y con una desesperación que no podía controlar en su pecho, comienza a salir lo más rápido que su adolorido cuerpo puede permitir, sale rápidamente en busca de algo o quien.

Dos corazones unidos por una hermandad salen con el Manto de la noche y con la necesidad de encontrar aquello que calme su alma como escudo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::

Hasta aquí llego este capitulo, lo tuve que hacer en dos partes

en el siguiente es el momento de Rafa y Leo con la canción

_**Ojos en la espalda**_

Espero que sea de su agrado

su amiga Maryhamatogirl


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos :P

Nuevamente mil gracias por sus comentarios

Sin ellos no seguiría adelante con esta loca historia mía

Tratare de actualizar constantemente .

De nuevo miles de gracias por su apoyo

y pues lo prometido es deuda

el tema de este capítulo es

_**Ojos en la espalda**_ de cumbia ninja

Espero y sea de su agrado

perdón su hay alguna falta de ortografía, como lo comento lo escribo por el celular

Su amiga Maryhamatogirl

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::

Rafa corría como si alguien lo persiguiera, como si alguien lo esperara, en ambas cosas el sentimiento lo hacía correr como un viento desbocado, no puede quitar de su mente la imagen de su hermano, aquellos ojos llenos de vida que el recordaba incluso llenos de determinación cuando se enfrentaron al Kraang no tenía nada que ver con los ojos cansados y desorbitados de lo que ahora era su hermano.

-Leo… - susurra sin detener su paso.

Recuerda como aun en batalla él le enseñaba la mejor manera de pelear, haciéndole ver su falta de concentración, al parecer ese era, es y seguiría siendo el espíritu de su hermano, no puede reprimir una leve sonrisa.

-Hay que tener ojos en la espalda – se detiene repentinamente observando a lo lejos la luna brillar aun si ser opacada por los destellos de la ciudad -¿no es así Leo? -

_**Hay que tener ojos en la espalda,**____**  
**__**como sensores que activan una alarma**____**  
**__**en esta jungla nadie te salva,**____**  
**__**confía en nadie, ten ojos en la espalda**___

En la azotea contigua una sombra se detiene recargándose en una de las bardas, observa con la mirada algo borrosa, enarca una ceja y no puede detener una pequeña risa.

-No…te has dado cuenta… -

_**Tienes que ver lo que otros no ven anda**____**  
**__**listo porque no se sabe quién es él...**___

-Leo…_**  
**_  
_**ellos vienen por ti esperando**____**  
**__**ah que estés solo,**____**  
**__**descuida y te matan**____**  
**__**en un abrir y cerrar de ojos**___

-Esta... es una oportunidad… - jadea por el dolor – seria…la forma perfecta de enmendar mi error – saca sus katanas.

_**Cada paso que des,**____**  
**__**no lo hagas en secreto**____**  
**__**si estas en movimiento**____**  
**__**que parezca que estas quieto...**___

-Te encontré – Karai observa a lo lejos – Leo… ¿Por qué saliste? -

_**si estas llegando que crean que te fuiste...**____**  
**__**ojos en la espalda, ojos en la espalda!**_

Leo estaba a punto de atacar, junto las fuerzas necesaria, la falta de la droga administrada y el dolor de los golpes lo hacían sentir más débil y desesperado. Haciendo autocontrol… lo más que podía se disponía a lanzar un ataque sorpresa cuando…

-¡DEVUELVEME A MI HERMANO! – Un grito desgarrador sale de aquella tortuga de bandana roja -¡LEONARDO! – Aprieta los puños y cae de rodillas con la mirada hacia el cielo –Te…necesito..her…mano.. – termina sollozando.

_**Esta es la realidad en que vivimos,**____**  
**__**y duele cuando uno pierde a un ser querido**____**  
**__**la calle a mí me llama, pero no está en mi destino**____**  
**__**que tome la venganza**____**  
**__**y me convierta en asesino**___

-Quisiera terminar con todos los que te arrebataron de nuestro lado… pero… no es el ejemplo que nos diste… no es lo que quiero para ellos…para nuestros hermanos…-_**  
**_

_**Aunque me duele en el alma**____**  
**__**tengo que aceptarlo**____**  
**__**ser el ejemplo pa' ustedes**____**  
**__**pa' que haya un cambio**___

-Ese…llanto no te salvara…no tiene por qué dolerme...no me lastima tu llanto… - salta hasta quedar a espaldas de Rafa._**  
**_  
_**pero despierta que aquí nadie te salva**____**  
**__**ojos en la espalda, ojos en la espalda!**___

_**Ten cuidado (ten cuidado)**_

Rafa levanta la mirada y se pone de pie rápidamente en posición de defensa

_**Piensa bien (piensa bien)**___

Leonardo lo mira serio con una katana en su mano, frente a frente esperando el momento preciso.

_**Hay que tener ..**____**  
**__**Ojos en la espalda!**___

_**-**_Leo… - _**  
**_  
_**pa' seguir de pie**____**  
**__**siempre falta un par de ojos**____**  
**__**así como sobran**____**  
**__**los que matan a su antojo.**___

-¿A quién le lloras…con tanto dolor...? –

-A ti…que te creía…muerto -_**  
**_  
_**si tarde te enteraste**____**  
**__**que al cielo ya te fuiste**____**  
**__**échale una mirada**____**  
**__**a quien te quiere y a quien quisiste!**___

Ambos se quedan sin hacer movimiento alguno, Leo frunce el ceño junto con el sonido del metal cayendo, hace eco al caer la katana de su mano sin fuerza.

-Lloro por ti…que regresaste y no estas con nosotros… -adelanta un par de pasos hasta quedar a escasos milímetros de el - …Leo… te extraño -_**  
**_  
_**lloran mis pestañas,**____**  
**__**sus brazos ya están rotos**____**  
**__**vive sus hazañas pa' no sentirse solo...**_

-No…no en…tiendo…na... da –

-No trates de entender… - lo abraza – solo trata de sentir… -

_**Siempre me preguntare porque te fuiste,**____**  
**__**debí prestarte mis ojos**___

-Lo si…ento… - tiemblan sus manos – te…siento…Ra..fa..el… -

_**ten cuidado (ten cuidado)**____**  
**__**piensa bien (piensa bien)**___

-No… - Karai observa sin intervenir.

_**Hay que tener...**____**  
**__**Ojos en la espalda...**___

-Leo… me recuerdas – lo aferra más con desesperación._**  
**_  
_**Ten mucho cuidado...**____**  
**__**piénsalo bien...**____**  
**__**tienes que tener...**__**  
**__**..Ojos en la espalda...**_

-A…yudame… - Leo levanta los brazos y se aferra con desesperación a Rafa -¡ayúdame! – grita desesperado.

Su cuerpo sin fuerza comienza a bajar lentamente, Rafa lo sigue sosteniendo cayendo ambos hincados.

-Leo… por dios ¿qué te han hecho? – Lo separa para ver su rostro –maldita sea…que te han hecho –

Leo seguía sin decir palabra, solo observa aquel rostro que empezaba a recordar.

-Eres…Rafael… – sonríe con tristeza –estas…bien… -

-Leo…trata de recordar por favor – lo toma del rostro y no puede reprimir el llanto – hermano tu sacrificio nos salvó – lo mueve un poco – mírame estoy vivo al igual que tu –

-No, yo…no pude salir…recuerdo humo y mucha agua…unos brazos jalándome al abismo… - hace un gesto desesperado al recordar –tuve…tuve miedo…todo estaba obscuro…y tranquilo…lleno de paz –

Rafa no puede dejar de sentir dolor al escuchar a su hermano como acaricio la muerte, y todo para bien de ellos, lo observa detenidamente y puede notar algo más.

-Leo – toca su rostro con tristeza -¿Quién te hizo esto? – pasa sus dedos por los golpes amoratados de su rostro.

-Mi…mi padre – dice cansado.

-¡Maldición él no es tu padre! – Lo mueve tratando de hacerlo reaccionar -¡nuestro padre es Splinter! –

Leonardo abre grande los ojos, un fuerte dolor viene a su cabeza _"Con el mundo en juego, lo único que importa es que completes tu misión. No importa lo que tengas que sacrificar...o a quien"_

-¡NOOO! – Lo empuja rápidamente poniéndose de pie al instante -¡Mientes! – Aprieta sus puños -¡él quiso mi muerte…es un asesino! –

-Leo – Rafa se sorprende y se pone de pie igual – tranquilo, no digas eso…recuerda él es nuestro padre –

-Con el mundo en juego, lo único que importa es que completes tu misión – Jadea tratando de controlar su respiración - No importa lo que tengas que sacrificar...o a quien – frunce el ceño y apunta a Rafael – eso dijo antes de que ustedes quisieran matarme…. – mira hacia todas direcciones con paranoia – eso dijo…eso dijo..lo dijo…lo ordeno… - repetía sin control.

-Leo… - Rafa lo observaba horrorizado.

-¡Basta aléjate de mi mente! – Grita tomando su cabeza con ambas manos fuertemente -¡sal de mi mente! - cae de rodillas pegando la cabeza al suelo -¡Rafa ayúdame! –

Rafael se acercó tratando de calmarlo, pero sin saber qué hacer.

-¡Leo! – Karai cae al lado de ellos y sujeta a Leo por la espalda- ¡tranquilo! –

-¡Aléjate de mi hermano! – Rafa lleno de rabia la empuja con odio -¡tú maldito padre le hizo esto! –

-¡Pero es el único que lo puede salvar! – Grita desesperada –escucha, él estuvo a punto de morir y para mantenerlo vivo se le administro una droga – lo mira desesperada – si no se le administra el morirá –

-De ninguna manera dejare que le vuelvan a poner un dedo – saca sus zais – lo llevare a casa y le ayudaremos –

-Lo ayudaras a morir – se pone de pie – escucha no llegara vivo, solo obsérvalo…de verdad está mal –

Rafa observa como Leo se queja de verdad, lo ve sufrir…pero no puede…no debe abandonarlo…no de nuevo…

-Es un sacrificio por tu hermano – aprieta los puños llena de ira – ¿acaso no se sacrificó por ti? –

No podía ver claramente, Leo sabría que hacer…pero el… ¿Qué haría él?

-No quiero que te lo lleves – dice con voz ahogada.

-Escucha, él te recordó…no lo dejes que muera…no quiero que el muera… ¡entiéndelo! –

Rafa logra ver la desesperación en los ojos de esa mujer que tanto detestaba, pero había algo en los ojos de ella que le hacían ver que era verdadera su preocupación, en esa mirada vio la de Leo cuando se preocupaba por ella, por ese momento logro entender como ambos se preocupaban el uno por el otro, no le quedó más que aceptar la maldita realidad.

-Escúchame bien – jadea de rabia – voy a recuperar a mi hermano, así tenga que pasar por el maldito de tu padre – se agacha a la altura de Leo – Leo…hermano…resiste…se fuerte yo…yo te juro que te sacare de ese infierno…por favor no me olvides hermano – lo abraza – cuídate…maldita sea…resiste…ojos en la espalda…hermano – se pone de pie lleno de desesperación -¡llévatelo antes de que me arrepienta! –

Karai toma a Leo ayudándolo a caminar lo más rápido que puede, Leo lanza una mirada a su hermano asintiendo sin decir palabra, Rafa comprendió que Leo lo había escuchado.

-Resiste Leo… - Karai lo llamaba – trata de no dormirte…Leo…no me dejes –

-Nun…ca – contesta cansado.

Karai sonríe con tristeza, Rafael los observa alejarse, un nudo de emociones cruza por todo su quebrantado ser... ¿que había hecho su familia para merecer eso?

-¡Rafa! – el grito de uno de sus hermanos lo hace girar –Rafa… ¿Por qué saliste asi? – Donnie trata de recuperar el aire cuando voltea a lo lejos -¡Leo! – trata de correr pero Rafa lo detiene en seco.

-No vayas – dice con voz seria – por el momento no podemos hacer nada.

-¡Pero Rafa! – Mikey grita sobresaltado-¡es Leo quien esta ahí! –

-¡Maldición lo sé! –Grita lleno de impotencia – pero…pero… - su voz se quiebra – esta…muriendo… Sin esa maldita droga que le ponen –

Donatello levanto la mirada con preocupación, su deducción había sido cierta, Leo dependía de las drogas para estar bien…para estar tranquilo en cierto modo.

-Sera difícil – Donnie habla de pronto – pero no imposible – asiente – buscare la forma de salvar a Leo de todo esto –

Los tres chicos miran hacia donde habían visto a su hermano, pero el ya no estaba….solo el manto nocturno de la ciudad que salvaron.

Sede Sakí…

-Regresaron – Dice serio levantándose de su trono por asi llamarlo -¿Por qué salieron si ni consentimiento? – aprieta los puños.

-Yo….quería… solo necesitaba aire… -Respira agitado – Karai solo me trajo de vuelta. –

-¡No quiero que esto se vuelva a repetir! – se acerca tomándolo del brazo con brusquedad – que te quede claro que aquí tu maestro y padre soy yo – aprieta su agarre haciéndolo hacer un gesto de dolor –

-Sí..Padre –

-Este lo empuja haciéndolo caer en cuatro apoyos.

-Llévaselo a Stokman y que apliquen su medicamento – les da la espalda – y que esto no se vuelva a repetir – camina alejándose de ellos.

Karai se acerca a Leo y le ayuda a incorporarse.

-Perdóname…Leo – dice con verdadera sinceridad – yo….no quería esto –

-No…te entiendo – sonríe levemente –pero…agradezco tenerte junto a mí… -

Ambos chicos se miran y juntan sus frentes sonriendo con tristeza, un segundo sacrificio estaba escrito…pues la pesadilla apenas comienza….

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno hasta aquí llego este capítulo, espero y les gustara

Para Leo y sus hermanos vendrá un nuevo reto a vencer…

Un nuevo sacrificio….

Una terrible realidad y un secreto revelado…

Un sentimiento naciendo….


End file.
